


Очерк #041 Дом

by ava_lance



Series: Божественные шаги [16]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_lance/pseuds/ava_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Он быстро догадался, что кто-то вломился в их дом.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Очерк #041 Дом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompt #041 Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748955) by [kurgaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya). 



> Я перепутала порядок частей. Здесь должна быть часть "Смех", но, видимо, придется выложить ее позже. Гомен-гомен.

**Дедукция**

Входная дверь не была заперта. Тоширо никогда не запирал двери, но в этот раз шестое чувство подсказывало: что-то произошло. 

Ичиго провел пальцами по дереву, иногда задевая глубокие царапины и места, в которых ободралась темная краска. Сложно было не пораниться о зазубрины и остатки замка в косяке.

Реяцу создавала в груди странное напряжение, как натянутая тетива, готовая выпустить стрелу в любое мгновение.  
Он мягко толкнул покореженную дверь и проскользнул в дом.

Закрывать за собой не стал – скрип или щелчок могли выдать его тем, кто был в доме кроме него – и заскользил по коридору. Все органы чувств работали на пределе. Он прижал ладонь одной руки к уху, пальцами второй вцепившись в рукоять занпакто. В доме была тишина. Она казалась вполне естественной, если первым возвращался Тоширо; все-таки он не был человеком, производящим множество действий или ненужных слов. Но в этот раз именно безмятежность стен подсказала капитану пятого отряда, что нужно быть осторожным.

Гостиная и кухня были пусты. В первой комнате все было чисто, а во второй нашлась пустая чайная чашка, единственный признак жизни. Когда Ичиго свернул в коридор, который вел в две гостевые спальни, обе ванные комнаты, хозяйскую спальню и в заднюю часть дома, он услышал тихое гудение душевой кабины в ближайшей ванной. В голове пронеслась дикая мысль: «Интересно, Тоширо еще в душе?», - но когда он добрался до двери, стало ясно, что его предположение неверно.

Душ работал, но в комнате кроме самого Ичиго никого не было. Он нахмурился, обернулся вокруг своей оси, ища какие-нибудь улики. Аккуратно сложенная одежда в углу означала, что Тоширо в ванной все же был, но, судя по исчезнувшему полотенцу и мокрым следам, маленький капитан закончил водные процедуры и ушел. Удивленный – вода все еще лилась – Ичиго сказал себе, что, скорее всего, он что-то упускает из виду.

Шерлоком Холмсом он не был, но его навыки наблюдения были вполне сносными. Сначала он шагнул к душевой кабине, чтобы выключить воду. Рука намокла, что было не важно. Едва коснувшись пальцами металла, он одернул себя, словно окунулся в кипяток. Еще чуть-чуть, и вся маскировка пошла бы насмарку.

Если он услышал, как шумит вода, значит, кто бы ни находился в доме, сможет услышать, что ее выключили. Это было все равно, что заорать во все горло: «Я здесь!». Раскрывать свое присутствие он не был намерен.  
Ичиго тяжело вздохнул и выжал рукав. Розовые капельки теплой воды скатились с его пальцев и утекли в слив…

_Розовые?_

Он посмотрел на свою руку и тупо потер окровавленные пальцы друг о друга. Ичиго был уверен, что на его теле не было ни царапинки; кровь принадлежала Тоширо. Значит, он все же был в душе…

«Гори это все огнем, - подумал Ичиго. – Теперь ясно, почему дверь в ванную была открыта!»

Тоширо никогда не запирал двери. Если бы он все еще был в ванной, дверь была бы закрыта, но не заперта. Значит, открыли ее снаружи!

Ичиго поспешил вернуться в коридор, повернул налево и последовал за цепочкой мокрых следов, тянущихся по паркету к хозяйской спальне. Сердце гулко билось в груди; реяцу пылала и рвалась наружу. 

Он заглянул в приоткрытую дверь, выпрямил спину, сделал глубокий вдох через нос и шагнул в комнату, неотрывно глядя на трех чужаков. Их глаза блеснули, как у хищников. Двоих он видел боковым зрением – по одному у каждой стены – а третий стоял возле кровати, поигрывая широким ножом. К вошедшему он стоял боком, что вовсе не помешало ему увидеть Ичиго и улыбнуться уголком губ. Нож был в его левой руке, правая лежала на плече Тоширо. Так он сумел без особых усилий пригвоздить капитана к кровати.

Ичиго немедленно встретился взглядом с Тоширо и увидел шторм в бирюзовых глазах; волны ярости плевались пеной. Это было хорошим знаком: если маленький капитан достаточно зол, чтобы на его лице было выражение «как только я выберусь отсюда, кто-то получит по морде», значит, он не был серьезно ранен. Это давало Ичиго возможность полностью сосредоточиться на ситуации и не отвлекаться на физическое состояние супруга.

Разумеется, он все еще волновался о нем. Не считая того, что Тоширо находился в опасной близости от холодного оружия, одет он был в банное полотенце. К счастью, оно было достаточно большим, чтобы им мог прикрыться даже Ичиго (а уж тем более –Тоширо), однако под мягкой тканью не было одежды. 

Эта мысль разозлила Ичиго больше, чем все остальное. Не то чтобы Тоширо не мог защитить себя без одежды, но какую уязвимость должен чувствовать человек в таком положении! Ичиго лучше пошел бы на поле битвы в форме, чем без нее, только потому что эти слои ткани на теле давали ему не то чтобы особую защиту, но чувство безопасности. Боевые навыки от этого не зависели бы, но в одежде он не чувствовал бы себя слабым, маленьким или униженным.

Но именно так чувствовал себя Тоширо. Он поджимал пальцы на ногах, и рука, которой он не придерживал на плечах полотенце, была сжата в кулак. На его красной от смущения коже блестели капельки пота. Спину он держал прямо – не только благодаря боевому инстинкту, но благодаря желанию не позволить врагу видеть его беззащитным и хрупким.

\- Где оно? – спросил мужчина посередине. Он подкинул нож еще раз и зажал его между большим и указательным пальцами.

Ичиго с вызовом приподнял подбородок и краем глаза уловил одобрительную ухмылку Тоширо.

\- Отправь своих тупых головорезов на поиски, - предложил пятый капитан. – Ты разве не за этим сюда вломился?

Мужчина слева дернулся и замер в полудвижении. Очевидно, у него был приказ не двигаться.

«Самовлюбленный и легко выходит из себя, - подумал Ичиго. – Как два пальца об асфальт».

\- Я достаточно умен, чтобы понять, что ты не мог оставить это без защиты в своем доме, - продолжил тот, что с ножом. – Но твой муженек, - он выплюнул это слово, - похоже, уверен, что именно так ты и поступил.

\- Вот как, - ответил Ичиго, недоверчиво хмурясь. – Возможно, тебе стоило прислушаться к его словам. В конце концов, он умнее меня. 

Все трое издали разные звуки, символизирующие недоверие, и Ичиго задался вопросом, насколько беззащитным перед ними был Тоширо. Впрочем, выражение лица маленького капитана было самым красноречивым ответом на этот вопрос. Ичиго ухмыльнулся.

\- Ну так давай, - продолжил он и раскинул руки. – Обыщи меня. Плевать я на вас хотел.

Нервный мужчина слева сделал шаг вперед, но его правый товарищ, похоже, имел немного здравого смысла.

\- У него занпакто, идиот!  
Ичиго быстро достал Зангетсу. Двое подчиненных замерли в защитных позах, а главарь вцепился в полотенце Тоширо. Ичиго было наплевать – если они действительно думали, что он будет размахивать своим огромным занпакто в доме, то они, вероятно, были еще тупее, чем ему сначала показалось. Разочарованно вздохнув – никто не приблизился, чтобы полюбоваться его оружием – он взял инициативу в свои руки и бросил занпакто нервному. С испуганным вскриком мужчина неуклюже поймал меч и, придушенно застонав, рухнул на пол, придавленный его весом. Правый тут же поспешил ему на помощь, и пока они пытались хоть немного сдвинуть Зангетсу, Ичиго щедро плеснул в него реацу.

Окутанные языками черного пламени, пробующими на вкус новых врагов, оба врезались в противоположную стену. Третий попытался защититься, но Ичиго быстро оказался рядом и хорошенько врезал ему по челюсти. Послушался гулкий трекс, и в сознании остались только двое – пара недовольных Куросаки, глядящих друг на друга с выражением, которое можно было бы назвать любящим одобрением.

\- Думаю, стоит позвать Сойфон, - вздохнул Тоширо. Напряжение отпускало его, и постепенно он возвращал себе свою натуральную бледность. 

Ичиго потер костяшки и полностью повернулся к нему, наконец-то имея возможность осмотреть партнера. Тоширо все еще был замотан в полотенце, и лишь немного погодя Ичиго заметил, что он дрожит. Капельки холодной воды капали с его волос и катились по пульсирующей шее. 

Осторожно сдвинув край полотенца, чтобы осмотреть очередную бардовую метку, пятый капитан зашипел, увидев, сколько царапин и синяков получил Тоширо.

Он с радостью вырубил бы нарушителей снова, если бы они уже не лежали без чувств.

\- Понравился душ? – спросил он, надеясь поднять настроение, и вспомнил, что дальше по коридору все еще лилась вода.

Тоширо согласно угукнул.

\- Хоть мне и не пришлось наслаждаться им очень долго.

Ичиго улыбнулся и помог супругу встать.

\- Иди помойся, потом позовем Сойфон.

Он взглянул на бесчувственное тело у своих ног и ткнул его носком ботинка.

\- Эм… Наверное, лучше связать их кидо. Как думаешь, Сойфон будет задавать много вопросов, если я прицеплю их к потолку?

Ответом ему послужил _тот-самый-взгляд_. Посмеиваясь, Ичиго потер шею и решил, что свершит месть, когда Тоширо будет в другой комнате.


End file.
